Freddy Krueger
'Freddy Krueger '''is the main antagonist of the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street ''franchise. He is a dream demon and burned child serial killer who murders his victims in their dreams. Biography Life Story Amanda Krueger was a nun working in a mental hospital and was accidentally locked in with a room of over 100 psychopaths, being raped by them. She became pregnant with a son, who was named Freddy. Later in life he became a murderer in Springwood notorious for killing children, labeled as the Springwood Slasher. He was arrested but later released because of a technicality (either not being read his miranda rights or because someone didn't sign a search warrant in the appropriate place). To prevent him from getting away with the murders, the parents tracked him down and found him in the boiler room where he took his victims. The parents released flammable gas which caused his melted-like facial features. Before his death, Freddy was visited by three dream demons who offered him to live as a dream demon and he accepted. Dream Resurrection In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street ''through ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, ''Freddy was referred to as an urban legend and the Elm Street parents remained tight-lipped about the events of the decade before, especially now that the children are teenagers. In 1981, the children of Springwood, in particular the teenagers of the parents who formed the mob to kill Freddy, began dying in peculiar ways as they slept. The parents often ignored or denied the pleas of their terrified children, who told tales of a mysterious man named Freddy Krueger terrorizing them in their dreams. Freddy met many notable adversaries in his killing spree including Nancy Thompson, Jesse Walsh, Alice Johnson and Kristen Parker. Death After a decade of sythematically slaughtering all the children of Springwood in their dreams, the town was shown to be under Freddy's influence and by absorbing the souls of his victims, Freddy was now powerful enough to blur the lines between dreams and reality. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis facility after the children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood in hopes of continuing his murder spree in another town full of children. Only one person could arrange for this happen: his own daughter, Kathryn Krueger. Freddy used what was left of his powers to find his daughter, who was now an adult named "Maggie Burroughs" and was working as a counselor to troubled teenagers in another city. Since her mother's death, Maggie was raised by adoptive parents and had suppressed the disturbing memories of her early childhood. After catching up with Maggie, Freddy attempted to convince her to do his bidding. She proved, though, that a compulsion for murder was not hereditary and instead schemed with Doc, her coworker, to help destroy her father. After pulling him out of her dream and into reality, Maggie stabbed Freddy in the abdomen with his own glove and then shoved a pipe bomb into his chest, effectively killing him and freeing his victims' souls. Other Supposed Deaths Freddy Krueger was apparently killed multiple times: *Before becoming a demonic being, Freddy's mortal death took place in 1968 when Elm Street's parents burned him to death in a gasoline explosion in the boiler room where he had murdered their children. Freddy however was allowed to live on in their dreams by three dream demons who travel the world, searching for the most evil soul. *In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street, ''Freddy was supposedly killed when Nancy Thompson turns her back on him and become not fearful of him, so he is drained of his energy and disappears. However, Freddy then somehow pulls Nancy into the dream world. *In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, ''Freddy is supposedly killed when Lisa Webber is able to reach for Jesse Walsh, who Freddy is possessing. Due to their love, Freddy is unable to continue possessing him and is burned to death. However, Freddy apparently possesses Lisa's friend, Kerry. *In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, ''Freddy's mortal bones are laid to rest by Neil Gordon by putting holy water on them and shining them with a cross, causing Freddy to vanish in the dream world. However, he possesses Roland Kincaid's dog, Jason, making him defile the dream version of his burial by urinating on it. *In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, ''Alice Johnson holds a mirror shard in front of Freddy, reflecting his evil back at him and causing the souls of the children he collected to tear him apart from the inside. He returns by using the dreams of Alice's unborn son, Jacob Johnson, to enter the dreams of Alice and her friends. *In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, ''Freddy is turned into an infant by Jacob Johnson, and absorbed by his mother Amanda Krueger. He is last seen trying to claw the way out of her womb. *In ''Freddy vs Jason, ''he is stabbed by Jason Voorhees with his own bladed glove and then decapitated by Lori Campbell with Jason's machete. Jason is shown carrying Freddy's head out of Crystal Lake, and the head winks. Battle with Jason Voorhees Freddy Krueger was trapped in Hell after Maggie defeated him, so the people of Springwood sought to revitalize the town. Figuring out how Freddy operated, the authorities and town officials covered up any and all traces of his prior existence, which included blacking out obituaries and quarantining anyone who had ever dreamed about or had knowledge of Freddy. Other countermeasures included giving Hypnocil, a drug that prevents people from dreaming, to the children moved to Westin Hills. As a result, Springwood returned to obscurity and subsequently repopulated with no ill effects. Meanwhile, Freddy was unable to escape the boundaries of Hell, thanks to the complete ignorance of his existence to the people of Springwood, and the use of Hypnocil to prevent those in Western Hills from dreaming. Due to the fact that no one so much as knew of him, much less feared him, Freddy was unable to gain enough power to escape. Thus, Freddy hatched a plan to resurrect Jason Voorhees, pulling his mask into the ground, and disguised himself as Jason's mother, Pamela, manipulating Jason into rising from the dead once more and going to Elm Street to kill more teenagers. Jason committed a few murders, which were then blamed on Krueger as planned; resulting in Freddy's equillibrium returning. Enough fear fell over Springwood to make him strong enough to haunt the town again however Freddy didn't count on that Jason wouldn't stop killing. He became irritated when Jason continued to slaughter the teenagers before he could and thus, a bloody fight ensued between the two murderous icons that raged from the dream world to the waking world at Camp Crystal Lake. The film ends with Jason walking out of the lake holding Freddy's decapitated head, which he winks to the audience, followed by Freddy's laughter; indicating he is still alive to wreak havoc again. Rhyme ''One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again. Body Count #'Hamster: '''Crushed. #'Mr. Underwood: 'Stabbed. #'20 Children: 'Murdered in various ways. #'Loretta Krueger: 'Strangled. #'Tina Grey: 'Chest clawed open and floated in the air until she bled out. #'Rod Lane: 'Sheets formed as a snake around his neck, slowly hanging on the bars. #'Glen Lantz: 'Sucked into the mattress of his bed, before a fountain of blood spurted from the hole. #'Marge Thompson: 'Burned alive and disappeared. #'Coach Schneider: 'Chest and back cut open. #'Ron Grady: 'Stabbed. #'Several Party Guests: 'Boiled alive, electrocuted, exsanguination and immolation. #'Phillip Anderson: 'Thrown off a building after being used as a marionette. #'Jennifer Caulfield: 'Electrocuted after her head was smashed into the television. #'Taryn White: 'Injected with ten doses of heroin. #'Will Stanton: 'Impaled. #'Donald Thompson: 'Impaled on a metal rod. #'Nancy Thompson: 'Stabbed in the chest and stomach. #'Roland Kincaid: 'Stabbed in the stomach multiple times. #'Joey Crusel: 'Dragged into his waterbed before being trapped inside. #'Kristen Parker: 'Thrown into a boiler. #'Sheila Kopecky: 'Got sucked the air from her lungs and suffered a fatal asthma attack. #'Rick Johnson: 'Stabbed in the chest. #'Debbie Stevens: 'Transformed into a cockroach and then crushed. #'Dan Jordan: 'Possessed by Freddy and collided head-on with a truck. #'Greta Gibson: 'Force-fed and choked to death. #'Mark Grey: 'A comic book version of him was cut apart. #'Carlos: 'Ear replaced with a supersensitive organic bomb and head exploded. #'Spencer: 'Fell down stairs and sent to Hell. #'John Doe: 'Fell from a great height on a bed of nails, impaling him. #'Mark Davis: 'Message burned onto his back. #'Mrs. Campbell: '''Unknown. Personality Powers and Abilities As long as his victims were sleeping, Freddy could inhabit and control their dreams, twisting them to his own ends. He is capable of entering a victim's mind via state of intoxication, whether the victim is drunk or stoned. Any physical harm done to a person in his dream world would carry over to the real world, allowing Freddy to easily commit multiple murders. Freddy is capable of changing his form and surroundings and can manipulate or possess any object or part of the dream environment not kept exclusively on the person of his victim at all times after initial creation. Freddy's powers increased from those originally granted to him based on how many knew and feared his existence as well as many souls were in his current possession. At the height of his powers, he could cause severe damage to reality. This included possession of humans, his corpse, objects or animals or even literally putting a victim from the waking world into the dream world. If one of Freddy's victims wakes up while holding onto him in the dream world, he can be carried into the real world where he is still superhumanly strong and durable, but can be wounded. In a person's own dream, Freddy could see into their minds and use their deepest fears and personality against them, at times using the image of previous victims to help lure friends or relatives to their demise. Another of Freddy's powers involved absorbing the souls of his victims into his own body after they have been killed, making him more powerful. Each soul grants him the attributes of the victim and in addition, he is a shapeshifter and can turn into anything which can also be used on victims. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *If he does not have enough power he can't kill anyone, in the dream world or real world. *If most people forgotten him he is trapped in Hell. *Freddy is afraid of fire. In other media Quotes *"This is God." *"Come to Freddy." *"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." *"Hey, Nancy! No running in the hallway." *"Gonna get you." *"I'm gonna cut you in two!" *"You've got the body. I've got the brain." *"You are all my children now." *"Help yourself, fucker!" *"Go ahead, Jesse. Try it on for size. Kill for me!" *"This is it, Jennifer. Your big break on TV! Welcome to prime time, bitch!" *"What's wrong, Joey? Feeling tongue-tied?" *"I said where's the fucking bourbon?" *"Let's get high. What a rush." *"Sorry, kid. I don't believe in fairytales!" *"Yes. The souls of the children give me strength. Always room for more." *"Sorry to keep you waiting. Perhaps if there was more of me to spread around." *"You shouldn't have buried me. I'm not dead." *"How's this for a wet dream?" *"How sweet, fresh meat!" *"Tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" *"If food don't kill you, the service will." *"Wanna suck face?" *"Well, it ain't Dr. Seuss!" *"No pain, no gain." *"I am eternal." *"Sayonara, Rick-san!" *"Elm Street's last brat, farewell!" *"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice!" *"You can check in, but you can't check out." *"I've been guarding my gate for a long time, bitch." *"You flunk." *"Hey, Danny! Better not dream and drive!" *"Bon appetit, bitch!" *"Told ya, comic books was bad for ya!" *"Kids, always a disappointment!" *"It's a boy!" *"Faster than a bastard maniac! More powerful than a loco-madman! It's Super Freddy!" *"Fuel injection! Fast lane!" *"This boy feels a need for speed!" *"You are what you eat!" *"Is this delicious or am I crazy?" *"Second helping!" *"If I were you, lady, I'd kill the ungrateful piggy." *"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little soul too!" *"Great graphics." *"No screaming while the bus is in motion!" *"Carlos. Lend me your ear." *"Yeah! What are you on? Looks like a frying pan and some eggs to me! Hey, Spence. Let's trip out." *"Father knows best." *"Time to start all over again." *"Every town has an Elm Street!" *"Let me see now. First, they tried to burn me! Then they tried burying me! But this. This is my favorite. They even tried holy water. But I just keep on tickin'. Cause they promised me that." *"Nice hearin' from ya, Carlos!" *"You wanna hear the secret of pain? If you just stop feeling it, you can start using it." *"Now, be a good little doggy, and go fetch!" *"What's with the kids today, huh? No respect." *"I forgot how much it hurts to be human." *"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me." *"Ever play Skin the Cat?" *"I got some gingerbread for ya!" *"I touched him." *"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you!" *"Miss me?" *"Welcome to my nightmare!" *"There's a face only a mother could love!" *"Welcome to my world, bitch." *"I've been away from my children for far too long." *"Your eyes say no, no but my mouth says yes, yes." Trivia Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slashers Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased